


Entangled

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: #CinnAesthetics [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Don’t copy to another site, Fisherman Will Graham, Fishing, M/M, Revision unrequired, Selkie Hannibal Lecter, Selkies, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Aesthetic inspired by Nordic tales of selkie folksFor the #MerMads fest
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: #CinnAesthetics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378300
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: #MerMads





	Entangled

**Author's Note:**

> Graham had heard stories about selkies, fair ladies capable of turning into seals at will. Other fishermen believed stealing their pelts could force such creatures into marriage, but Will hadn't believed the old tales. Not until he accidentally captured a male specimen himself.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Pick whatever character played by Mikkelsen for the man in the last picture, your choice :>  
> [Find me elsewhere](https://cinnamaldeide.carrd.co/). [Post on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cinnamaldeide/status/1262723504115417090?s=20).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Song of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366574) by [GenericDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericDemon/pseuds/GenericDemon)




End file.
